Conventional image reproducing systems allow an operator to set system controls and features, such as, stock type or collating requirements of the imaging job, using a pre-set control and feature visitation sequence that cannot be altered by the operator. As a result, a new imaging job that requires a change to one or more of the image reproducing system settings, requires an operator to tab or scroll through the pre-set visitation sequence of controls and features until reaching the desired controls or features necessary to create the new image reproducing job. In addition, the pre-set visitation sequence also governs the imaging sequence of the imaging job, and hence, each imaging job for the image reproducing system is sequenced in like manner.
Given the wide range of job types and customer preferences in production print environments, the lack of a user interface that provides an operator with the flexibility to visit the controls and features of the image reproducing system in an operator governed sequence, results in a task that consumes unnecessary operator time. This conventional manner of defining an image reproducing job sequence also requires the maximum amount of time to setup and process an imaging job on an image reproducing system. Additionally, since the conventional user interface dictates otherwise, customer requirements often go unmet because an operator cannot sequence the set up of the imaging job in the customer preferred or required order. As such, the conventional user interface of an image reproducing system is cumbersome and hence, an inefficient use of manpower and system resources.